


The Cool Kids

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [112]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Double Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Hawkeye walks up to Daisy in the club. Like,theHawkeye. Is this a mistake?!





	The Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

> _'I wish that I could be like the cool kids_  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in'  
~'Cool Kids,' by Echosmith

Daisy was standing at the bar in Club A one night, watching everyone have a good time, when the most amazing thing happened.

Kate Bishop, one of the coolest people on campus, walked up. She leaned against the bar at Daisy’s side.

“Hey there. Sweet party, right?”

The disco lights coming from Vision’s DJ set-up reflected off Kate’s sunglasses. Daisy’s jaw dropped a little.

“Uh, yeah! It is!”

She peeked over her shoulder in case someone else was there. Wiccan, maybe, or Black Widow. Someone cool enough to get approached by Hawkeye. But everyone else was over on the dance floor.

“You look like you wanna get outta here,” Kate said. Her smile was knowing. “Wanna blow this popsicle stand? Find somewhere quieter with me?”

Daisy gulped. “I… I need to keep calm.” She could already feel her heart racing at the thought of being alone with Kate.

“I stole the keys to Stark’s hot tub. That’s pretty relaxing. What do you say, Quake? Take a risk with me?”

She grinned dangerously and held out her hand. Daisy couldn’t fight the smile that came over her face. “Well… okay!”

She took Kate’s hand and they ran out into the night.


End file.
